mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Campaign
A Campaign is a series of scenarios, tied together by a common story and usually one or more recurring heroes. Each game and expansion in the Heroes and the Chronicles series came with a number of campaigns as means to tell the title's story. All the events happening in the campaigns are considered canonical, except the ones from Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty. The classic campaign structure obliges the player to start from the first scenarios, with each subsequent mission being unlocked by completing the previous scenario. Sometimes, campaigns allow the player to choose between various scenarios, thus giving the opportunity to decide how the story evolves (this featured prominently in the Heroes II campaigns). Sometimes, completing a campaign is mandatory to play a campaign whose story is a direct continuation of the first's. Each game has a Campaign Editor that allowed players to create their own custom campaigns. Below there is a list of all canonical campaigns included in the Heroes titles. For more information, click on the respective campaign. Heroes I: A Strategic Quest * A Strategic Quest Heroes II: The Succession Wars * Roland's campaign * Archibald's campaign Price of Loyalty expansion * The Price of Loyalty * Descendants * Voyage Home * Wizard's Isle Heroes III: Restoration of Erathia * Long Live the Queen * Dungeons and Devils * Spoils of War * Long Live the King * Liberation * Song for the Father * Seeds of Discontent Armageddon's Blade expansion * Armageddon's Blade * Dragon Slayer * Playing with Fire * Dragon's Blood * Festival of Life * Foolhardy Waywardness Shadow of Death expansion * Birth of a Barbarian * New Beginning * Hack and Slash * Elixir of Life * Rise of the Necromancer * Unholy Alliance * Specter of Power Heroes Chronicles * Warlords of the Wasteland * Conquest of the Underworld * Masters of the Elements * Clash of the Dragons * The World Tree * The Fiery Moon * Revolt of the Beastmasters * The Sword of Frost Heroes IV * The True Blade * Glory of Days Past * Elwin and Shaera * Half-Dead * A Pirate's Daughter * The Price of Peace The Gathering Storm expansion * Masters of Magic * A Matter of Life and Death * Opposites Attract * Another Bard's Tale * Might Makes Right * The Gathering Storm Winds of War expansion * Barbarian Hordes * To Rule the World * The Magnificent One * Death March * Enough is Enough * The Last Bastion Heroes V * The Queen * The Cultist * The Necromancer * The Warlock * The Ranger * The Mage Hammers of Fate expansion * Freyda's Dilemma * Wulfstan's Defiance * Ylaya's Quest Tribes of the East expansion * Rage of the Tribes (prelude) * The Will of Asha * To Honour Our Fathers * Flying to the Rescue Heroes VI * Tutorial * Necropolis * Haven * Stronghold * Inferno * Sanctuary * Final DLC * Pirates of the Savage Sea * Danse Macabre Shades of Darkness expansion * Dungeon * Second Necropolis Heroes VII * Where Black Stars Rise * The Twilight Odyssey * A Free Woman among Brothers * Wizardly Nights * The Knowledge of Sin * An Unknown Name * The Stuff of Future Memory Lost Tales of Axeoth * Unity * Every Dog Has His Day Trial by Fire * The Path to Power * A Firebrand in the Dark External links * Heroes I-IV and Chronicles Campaign Texts hosted at The Spinward Tales Category:Campaigns Category:Game terms